wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Fianna O'Shea
Fianna O'Shea is a 29 year old pointwoman with the MPDC DCU. Starting her career as a beat cop and working her way into the Organized Crime unit, her career in Organized Crime was cut abruptly short when her fiancé, Mikail Khan, was murdered by the Russian Mafia. Despite the man holding the gun going to prison with a life sentence, it was determined that Fianna was too close to the case to do her job properly, and so she has spent the past year serving in the DCU. Personality Fianna is not an easy woman to get along with, by any stretch of the imagination. Fianna has met women who use their looks and natural charms to their advantage, and when meeting new people, Fianna seems to have slept during that particular life lesson. On the rare occasion she does show even a hint of humor, it's sarcastic, dry and biting. And at times at someone else's expense. She's always been a bit on the cold and aloof side, but it's only grown worse in the past year. The death of her fiancée Mikail has sent her back into her shell. She's always been naturally introverted, though Fianna isn't exactly shy. She just listens more than she speaks, and when she does speak, the words are all carefully considered. Normally, Fianna is calm, unshakable. Confident. The loss of Mikail changed that. Not on the surface. On the surface, she tries desperately to be the same person. But there's a fragility, a frailty that was never there before. In many ways, Fianna's lost her anchor. Mikail was the one to bring out a lighter side in her. He brought out a playfulness, a humor that no one else really saw. With him gone, those sides of her have been mostly hidden away. She'll never admit to it, but Fianna's less confident, less sure of herself now. Her moves and motives are brought into question again and again. As are the motives of others. Never exactly trusting to begin with, Mikail's death seems to have just exacerbated things. Getting close to her has become more difficult, she holds people at a greater distance, and even those she knew from before his death tend to be held at a slight distance. She's always found people to be vaguely irritating and idiotic, and the opinion seems to just be amplified these days. Secretly, though, she has faith in mankind. It's why she works as a police officer. Unfortunately, she holds herself, and the rest of the world, up to particularly high standards, and is often disappointed. Fianna isn't always hard, or cold. She's a stubbornly loyal friend, protective and even kind. Sort of. Generally as kind as Fianna ever gets, which is quite the difference from how she is with everyone else. She can joke a bit more, relax more. Even smile, though they're generally small and a little sad, not to mention rare. It's mostly playful teases and dry humor that colors her interaction with her friends. Unless, of course, they're in danger. It's also what makes her work so remarkably well in a partnership situation. If someone she knows or feels responsible for is in danger, the reaction is immediate, and it's generally violent. Those who really matter in her life will find themselves protected with a sort of viciousness you wouldn't expect - she's already lost Mikail, and she won't lose someone else that matters in her life. Not if she can help it. Probably more accurately described as secretive, Fianna is overly private, even when Mikail was alive. She dislikes overt signs of affection in public - holding hands and light kisses are one thing. More than that is too much, and even kisses are pushing it. She doesn't like people seeing that stuff, or anything really. The way she views it is the fact that she doesn't go nosing around in their life at all gives her that same right to privacy. Any invasion into her mind, once she realizes it, tends to gain an incredibly poor reaction from her. Fianna, and indeed her family, are the sorts who take particular care and pride in their lineage. They can trace their line back fairly fair, and this particular pride in her family and her native country of Ireland has been passed down to Fianna. It may not always be obvious, but she does have an Irishwoman's temper. She gets irritated and tends to lose her patience easily with anything not dealing with her work. Usually she filters it into cold, sarcastic, snappish remarks. But there are buttons that can be pushed that make her well and truly snap. Understandably, Mikail is one of those triggers. Mentions of him put her on edge, and people blaming her for his death (It has happened) usually find her fist in their face. There's little that can provoke unnecessary violence from Fianna, but that is a giant trigger for her. It's not something she's proud of, but at this point it also isn't something she can help. She's a petty, flawed woman, but at least she recognizes, and admits to it. Relationships With Mikail Khan He's dead, but he still plays a rather significant role in Fianna's life. Until recently, she had been dreaming recreationally (despite the fact that it's her job to stop people from doing exactly that) and had created a projection of him. Between therapy and being caught by her partner, she's finally quit. That said, her totem is still his wallet, and if she ever changes it, it may well become her engagement ring. Having known Mikail since they were young kids, and having dated since early in high school, his death hit her particularly hard, especially as he was killed on the night of their engagement party, and died in her arms. She blames herself for his death almost as much as she blames the Russian mafia. With Azad Karahan Her former partner from the DCU. Has recently announced his intent to transfer, to "pull away from the draw that was her justice". Despite that, Fianna has a massive amount of respect for him, and it could easily be said that he's one of the few people she genuinely likes. With The Asimov Family To say Fianna dislikes the Asimov's is the world's greatest understatement. She wants to see them go down. If she can have a hand in their destruction, so much the better. The Asimov's ordered the hit on her that killed Mikail instead, and she's convinced they were behind her recent kidnapping (She's currently unaware that it was Vladimir Asimov himself that was tormenting her) so there is plenty of bad blood there. Her hands are currently tied due to the threat against her family if they find out she's involved again, but if she can be in the background helping others, she'll do it. With Blair Quillman Fianna is fond of Blair, in a sort of 'we-don't-really-know-each-other' sort of way. Still, as coworkers they do interact on a daily basis and the pair do get along. With Blair now pregnant, the woman has taken Fianna's (severely lazy) fashion sense as a pet project. Fianna finds the entire concept ridiculous and a bit frightning, because Blair is generally armed, and very pregnant. With Lionel Quillman The husband of Blair Quillman and Fianna don't have much love lost between them. He was the one to hand her over to the Russians, and Fianna doesn't buy his story about them holding a seven year old girl hostage for a second. The only thing holding her hand on turning him in is remembering Vlad's threat - if he hears her name again, her four-year-old niece would be killed. Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Played By: Kait Category:MPDC Dream Crime Unit